


Death and Thunder

by GinaVlogt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Battle, Except Thanos, Hela and Natasha as a Duo is iconic, Implied Stony - Freeform, Infinity Gauntlet, Multi, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Superfamily (Marvel), Wakanda, because I love these two, they are all fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaVlogt/pseuds/GinaVlogt
Summary: Thor arrives in Wakanda together with an odd group, but they can seriously kick some ass.Aka AU where Hela rules Asgard together with Thor. They may have some differences, but both are on the side of life and Thanos destroys their home and kill their brother.





	Death and Thunder

Bruce began to struggle in his huge armor, Steve tried to cover himself with his new shields and Natasha didn't want to go down on her knees and be slowly stabbed to death.  
The battle would be over soon. They would lose. But at least they tried everything they could.  
Steve listened to every bang against his shields and to the low rumbleling of the sky, which meant there was a thunderstorm coming.   
A thunderstorm?  
In Wakanda?  
In the next moment the aliens were slammed away from Steve and he slowly stood up.  
In the middle of the battlefield was a huge light column, it was really bright.  
As the light faded he could see Thor and a woman, who kinda looked like a female Loki. A tree, a racoon with a weapon and a huge black wolf, which bared his fangs und roared.

 

Hela grinned softly, "Shall we start brother?" She stroked her hair back and it transformed into her beautiful, black horns.  
Thor let his lightnings surround him and nodded.  
The goddess looked at her beloved Fenris "Bite their heads of Baby." She petted his cheek and then ran together with her brother in the directions of the aliens.  
They both jumped synchronous in the air and Thor slammed his axe on the ground which gave of a huge wave of lightnings. Hela floated in the sky and threw her daggers into every alien which was still standing, her horns slowly grew bigger. Fenris was chasing aliens, which would try to run away from them. Slowly the others joined the battle again, which was much easier than before. At some point the black order send out their huge wheels of pure steel and destruction. Everyone was running, but Hela jumped in front of them, let huge sloped black Spikes come out of the ground, which dug into the wheels and Hela used her entire power to push against the wheels. She dug her right knee into the ground behind her for more support and pushed, screaming slightly from this using of her magic, it was so consuming. She thought about Loki, about Asgard, about Thanos and unleashed an even louder scream, with her entire power she lifted the wheels up in the air and throwed them into the ships of the aliens.  
After that she sank down on the floor. Proxima hit her into a pit and Hela was groaning and standing up. "Really impressive Lady, didn't think we would meet again this soon. But now you're alone."  
"She isn't alone." A blonde woman called out, who was joined by another woman with dark skin. They fought against Proxima and defeated her, because Hela stabbed her.  
In the end Thor managed to defeat Thanos as his axe hit the mad titan right in the head. No questions asked.

 

After the battle they all joined the others in the palace of T'Challa. "This place is fancy, I like it." Hela grinned, "Can we steal something for home Thor, pleasee?" Thor softly chuckled "Nope." Fenris was squeezing himself through the doors, didn't want to leave Hela anytime soon.  
Wanda was sitting on Visions lap and Shuri had sucessfully locked away the mind stone. Steve hugged Thor, "Thank you so much...", he slowly stepped back and smiled brighter than the sun, "You gonna introduce your friends?"  
Thor nodded, grinning, "First of all this is Hela, my sister, this might be scary at first but she's the goddess of death." Some gasps were heard and Natasha cut in, "She's so awesome, I like her. Hey Hela, interested in learning some Midgard fighting techniques?" She got up from the couch. "Oh by Odin, yes!", Hela followed Natasha out of the room.  
Rocket was jumping on the couch next to Bucky, "Come on. How much do you want for this arm? Please, I really need it!" Bucky rolled his eyes and began to pet Rocket behind his ear. "OH...Oh...yeah that's nice too."  
Fenris was petted and feeded by Shuri, who would definitly ask T'Challa to get one huge wolf for herself.  
In the middle of the room some kind of portal opened, everyone was alerted and grabbing their weapons. Through the portal came the spider boy, who was looking around amazed. Then two woman, one blue and one green. Rocket ran towards them and jumped into the green womans arms, "Gamora!" She grinned "Hey little rat." A alien with big black eyes and antennas came through, followed by huge muscular guy with red tattoos or brandings.   
Spiderboy ran into Steves arms, as soon as he found him. Then together three man came through, one wore a fancy cape just like Thors. But the man in the middle was passed out and his arms were thrown over the shoulders of the other two. The man in the middle was Tony Stark. And he looked bad, bruises, cuts and a huge stabbing wound in his stomach.  
Steve stared in disbelieve and Spiderboy sobbed softly, "I'm sorry Dad, I-I tried. Please don't be-be mad at me, I tried to protect him."  
The taller man looked down at Peter "Oh dear...That wasn't your fault. I'm so proud of you.", he kissed his son's forehead and then got to Tony who got medical help from some of the Wakandians.  
After some time Tony woke up and looked around, "We've won?", he slurred slightly. Steve was holding his hand,  
"Yes. We did."


End file.
